1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an on-line diagnosis method and system, and a portable information processor with wireless communication unit combined an inspection unit and a center system for the on-line diagnosis system.
More particularly, it relates to a diagnosis system which an inspector is able to using a portable personal computer not only for inspecting, adjusting or repairing an object device to be inspected, but also for requesting detail inspection, ordering parts for repairing, and settling the payment, efficiently in on-line processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional diagnosis system of electric household appliances, telephone lines, power machines and passenger cars, the inspector brings the inspection kit to the site and inspects the object device, and analyzes the data collected by inspection kit in off-line process and adjusts or repairs the inspection object devices.
In the conventional diagnosis system, the inspector must bring the inspection kit to the site, and often change unexpectedly the inspection data and a format of report at the site depending on the sort of inspection. If such an unexpected event occurs at the site, the inspector must collect the data associated with inspection, return to the office to analyze the data. After then the inspector return back to the site to continue the job.
In other known system, the inspector collects data of the inspection object device, feeds the data to the personal computer through serial interface or the like. And then analyze the data based on the inspection data preliminarily stored in the personal computer. However, if the stored inspection data is insufficient or inappropriate, or if a highly professional knowledge is required in judging the data, the inspector could not sufficiently respond to the data at the site.
On the other hand, Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 3-4660 discloses a diagnosis system, in which upon mounting a specific inspection apparatus including computer system for making diagnosis the functionality of that automobile, the inspector collects data about computer system, and transmits the data to the support center by wireless communication, so that the support center diagnoses the state of the functionality of the automobile. In this disclosed technology, the inspection apparatus including computer system is not versatile or portable, and the inspector cannot get his job instruction menu and he cannot settle the payment to the customer through this inspection apparatus.
The invention is devised in the light of the prior art.
The portable information processor of the remote diagnosis system of the invention comprises a communication unit for exchanging information with the support center system, and a function unit housing for incorporating a detachable external unit. When the external unit is an inspection unit for inspecting the inspection object, the communication unit transmits the inspection data collected by the inspection unit to the support center system, and receives the support data about the inspection object based on the diagnosis result of the transmitted inspection data from the support center system.
The support center system of the remote diagnosis system of the invention comprises a communication unit for exchanging data with the portable information processor, and an inspection data diagnosis unit for diagnosing based on the inspection data received in the communication unit. The diagnosis result of the inspection data diagnosis unit is transmitted to the portable information processor.
The support center system of the remote diagnosis system of the invention further comprises a customer""s information memory recording customer""s information including at least the inspection request and address of customers, an inspector""s information memory recording inspector""s information including at least the skill level and schedule of inspectors, and a diagnosis job instruction unit for instructing a diagnosis job to the inspector in charge based on both the customer""s information recorded in the customer""s information memory and the inspector""s information recorded in the inspector""s information memory.